Henry Taylor
Henry Taylor was the First Gentleman of the United States during Redemption and Day 7 after his wife, Allison Taylor was sworn in as the first female President. He was kidnapped by Iké Dubaku in an attempt to force his wife to remove her troops from Sangala, and shot in the process. He was saved by Jack Bauer who helped him and brought him to a hospital where he underwent surgery. Six hours later, he seemed to be stable and was able to talk to his wife and daughter. Henry was later relocated to the White House where he learned about Olivia's complicity in the murder of Jonas Hodges and fiercely tried to defend her against his wife's quest for justice, to no avail. Background Personal * Wife: President Allison Taylor * Son: Roger Taylor (deceased) * Daughter: Olivia Taylor Redemption Henry was present with his wife at the White House as she completed her transition to the Presidency. Henry was asked to leave by Tom Lennox when Lennox came to inform his wife about state affairs. Henry later took a hostile stance toward Lennox when the latter tried to avoid speaking about the matters of state directly. When Henry heard that President Daniels had ordered the evacuation of the American embassy in Sangala, he expressed his approval of the decision, even though the President-elect disagreed. When Allison implied that Daniels may have had ulterior motives for the evacuation, Henry promised to get Ethan Kanin involved to investigate this. Later, Henry greeted their son, Roger, and his girlfriend Samantha Roth, when they arrived, and was present during his wife's inauguration. After Redemption Henry was deeply disturbed by the death of his son Roger, and considered his son was the victim of foul play, not suicide, as the investigation had determined. Though he was still grieving, he hired a private investigator, Chuck Toland, to look further into the death. Day 7 Though neither his wife, the President, nor Ethan Kanin believed that Henry was up to the task, Henry spoke with a prominent member of the press. He succeeded in persuading the reporter to halt for one hour his media releases which did not support President Taylor's call for war against Benjamin Juma. Then, despite the reluctance of his Secret Service bodyguard Brian Gedge, Henry continued to speak to the private investigator. The PI informed him that Roger's girlfriend, Samantha Roth, received $400,000 after the death. Henry decided to visit Samantha to demand an explanation, and Agent Gedge drove him to her place of business. He confronted her, but she dodged the questions. When he grabbed her arm, Agent Gedge advised Henry to leave, so they departed. , who has information about Roger's murder]] Ethan Kanin learnt of Henry's insistance with the case, and informed him that Roger was about to be investigated, and presented him with evidence to prove his point. Henry realized that this could be a reason for his son to commit suicide, and decided to drop the case. However, soon after Samantha called Henry and said that she had not been truthful before, and had some information about Roger's murder. Henry convinced Gedge to drive him once more without telling anyone. They met, with Gedge watching from a distance. Samatha said that Roger did not kill himself, and it was Juma's men who had killed him. She said that Roger had gathered information about a conspiracy within the President's administration, and Roger was killed before he could present it to her. She gave him the files and said that there was a high-ranking agent working for Juma within his wife's administration. She left, saying that she no longer wanted to be a part of it. Henry, stunned, merely sat down on a nearby bench. His accompanying Secret Service agent Brian Gedge soon offered to take Taylor to the apartment of a friend who would decrypt the data on the stick. Gedge bought Taylor a cup of coffee, but drugged it with tetradiozene out of sight. Once they arrived at the apartment, Taylor collapsed and Gedge revealed that he was the murderer of Taylor's son. Gedge then propped up Taylor's motionless body to prepare for a framed murder-suicide, in which Samantha will be the second victim, as well. After Samantha was sent up by Gedge's conspirator Edward Vossler, Gedge murdered her while Taylor watched helplessly. Gedge planted the murder weapon on Taylor's right hand, then took him to the indoor balcony upstairs to hang Taylor as if it were a suicide. Taylor slowly recovered from the paralysis, however, and fought Gedge off with a choke hold. Both men fall off the balcony through a table. Gedge struck the table first while Taylor survives by landing on top of him. After the fall, Taylor continued to choke Gedge, killing the corrupt agent. Later, the First Gentleman woke up when a phone call came in from Vossler to Gedge. The First Gentleman attempts to make a phone call on the cell phone, but it had an unlock code. The First Gentleman then proceeded to the front door of the apartment, at the same time Vossler was searching for him, Taylor locked the door, but it was kicked down by Vossler and the First Gentleman was captured and en-route to Iké Dubaku. The First Gentleman was driven to Dubaku's new hideout at 12451 Arlington Avenue and bound to a chair. Dubaku called his wife and put Henry on the phone, cutting his finger off as she listened on in an attempt to prevent her sending troops into Sangala. After she refused and Dubaku realized she had been playing him, he ordered Taylor to be killed. As Jack Bauer and Renee Walker invaded the premises on which he was held, he was shot by Elemu, one of Dubaku's head terrorists, in the chest. Jack called for an ambulance as Taylor lay on the floor, unresponsive. Paramedics arrived at the scene and took Henry to the hospital. When President Taylor came to visit him, she told him that he was right about Roger's death. Dr. Lee Schulman told the President that his chances weren't good. He had his pulmonary aorta broken, and the bullet was lodged in his thoracic cavity. He then took him away to prepare him for surgery. Shortly after 10:00pm, he talked with his wife while recovering from his surgery, and she filled him in with what had happened. She also told him that their daughter Olivia had returned home and was at the White House helping her as a Special Adviser. With the impending threat of the missing prion variant canister, Allison had Henry relocated to the White House to make sure he remained safe. Around 4:45am, he had an emotional reunion with his wife and daughter. Henry agreed with President Taylor's decision to grant Jonas Hodges immunity from criminal charges, including those involving the death of his son, Roger. Allison explained that she and Olivia are not getting along due to Olivia's instance that Hodges must pay. Olivia acknowledged how painful it must have been for her mother to let him get off easy and understands that leaders must make tough decisions. Henry was pleased that his wife and daughter had reached an understanding. Later, Olivia was forced by Ethan Kanin and Aaron Pierce to confess her part in the assassination of Jonas Hodges to her parents. Henry demanded that Allison bury the evidence to protect their daughter in order to preserve what remained of their family, but the president chose to pursue justice. After Olivia was arrested, Henry was crushed at his wife's choice and refused to talk to her. Appearances Day 7 Taylor, Henry Taylor, Henry Taylor, Henry Taylor, Henry